Once In a Makeover
by rude-boxed
Summary: Nerdy Santana Lopez transfers to William McKinley High School for her senior year, while there, she crushes on the head cheerio, Brittany, who doesn't seem to notice her. But her new found friend, Sugar, will give her a makeover that will hopefully get Brittany's attention. Brittana AU. Nerdy!Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while, I just really haven't found any motivation to, but i'm really excited about this fic that i started, i hope you enjoy the first chapter, let me know if you like it please_!

_fic was inspired by: Nayas-overalls (tumblr) .com[/]post[/]23824889410[/]au-in-which-nerd-santana-has-a-makeover_

* * *

Santana Lopez has never been to a Public school, all her life she had been contained in her large house along the beach in Florida. Before her father was offered a new job in Lima, Ohio, Santana was home schooled, she didn't have friends, more like acquaintances. If the other snobby rich kids in her neighborhood managed to stay out of her way, and she would do the same. The Lopez' were kind of wealthy, her father worked as an oncologist, studying ways to cure cancer, while her mother was an orthopedic surgeon. Okay, you could say the Lopez' were VERY wealthy. Santana was an only child, she was thankful for that though, although she was lonely most of the time because her parents were busy working. Even though her parents were almost never home, they still loved her and supported her. Two years ago she had came out to her parents admitting she liked girls, and they were one hundred percent accepting.

Usually once she was done with home school, she would spend extra time studying, and rereading all her superhero comic book issues. Simply put, she was a nerd. But she did have many talents, she loved to sing more than anything, and she knew how to play many sports.

This year, Santana begged her parents to put her in public school because she was getting tired of her everyday routine, it was a senior year after all; she wanted a year that she could remember. After many weeks of whining and complaining, her parents finally agreed to enroll her into William McKinley High School, and today was her very first day.

Walking into WMHS was nerve wrecking to say the least. She had her books strapped to her chest pushing her square-framed glasses up every few seconds. SLAM- she was pushed into some lockers by a group of football players knocking the wind out of her lungs and causing her books and glasses to fall onto the floor. "Welcome to McKinley, NERD!" _Is_ _this what high school is supposed to be like? _Santana thought. She bent over to pick up the contents that had spilled out of her arms.

"Here let me help you." A kind voice said returning her glasses. "Just ignore them, those jocks are like that to almost everyone." Santana slid them onto her nose and looked up to meet smiling brown eyes. "Thank you so much," Santana replied retrieving the rest of her things. "My name is Sugar Motta, and you are?" She said grabbing her hand.

"Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." Santana said returning her smile.

"Today must be your first day! I'll show you to your classes! Let me see your schedule!" Sugar snatched Santana's schedule from her pile of binders and books. "Ooh!" she squealed, "We have all but one class together! I guess this means we're destined to be best friends!" She clapped her hands and embraced Santana in a gut-crushing hug.

Santana genuinely laughed at her excitement, "Huh, I guess you're righ-"

"OH. Hold that thought, we have to go to class we'll be late!" Sugar grabbed Santana's hand and sped towards their first class, Spanish.

Xx

"Hola, Class! My name is Mr. Schuester, you can call me Mr. Schue, most of you already know who I am, but the reason why I am repeating this is because we have a new student joining us today! Santana Lopez?" Mr. Schue called out enthusiastically.

Santana slouched in her chair raising her palm showing that she was present.

"Now, Santana why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" Mr. Schue urged. Santana lazily nodded and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, um, my name is Santana," She coughed nervously then continued, "I moved here from Tampa, Florida, and uh… I like to sing?" She left the part about her various collections of comic books out because she had already been called a nerd once today, and she didn't feel the need to feed the jocks in her class with proof that she actually was one.

"Okay, good! Now let's get started with class shall we?" Once Santana walked back to her desk Mr. Schue began his lesson.

"So if you like singing, you should like totally join glee club!" Sugar whispered to her.

"What's glee club? And shouldn't you be listening to Mr. Schuester?" Santana whispered back with a confused but concerned look on her face.

"No, it's okay, I pay some IB nerds to do my homework and my daddy literally paid the school to pass me in all my classes," Sugar whispered nonchalantly, "Anyway, it's like a club where we all sing songs and basically everyone is accepted for who they are, and we're all practically family. Mr. Schue is actually in charge of glee, and since you said you liked singing, you should totally audition! We meet every day after school."

"So, if there are auditions, then doesn't that mean most of the kids in this 'glee club' are talented?" Santana asked.

"Not really, some of the kids in glee suck, but it is a club of acceptance, so. I killed my audition because I'm hot and I'm like super talented," Sugar explained, "Sorry, aspergers!"

"I think I'll audition, it sounds kind of fun!"

Xx

The rest of the day went by slowly, partially because it was her first day, and mostly because she had already been taught these courses when she was being homeschooled.

Sugar met Santana near her locker after school and they walked to glee club together, surprisingly Santana liked Sugar, she didn't like many people. They both walked into the choir room where she saw an array of different faces sitting in spots all over the room, but Santana locked eyes on one certain face in particular. She was blonde, her blue eyes shone from across the room, almost blinding Santana with her beauty. She was mesmerizing.

Santana stopped in her tracks and grabbed a hold of Sugars arm stopping her from walking any further. "Who is that?" Santana asked in Sugars ear.

"Who is who?" Sugar asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"The blonde girl, with blue eyes, she's… just beautiful." Santana babbled.

Sugar chuckled, "Oh, that's Brittany S. Pierce, she's head cheerio, and basically almost everyone in this school is in love with her, boys and girls… Why are you interested?" Sugar looked at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm." Santana cleared her throat, "No… I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just saying that she's really pretty that's all." Santana mentally slapped herself for being so obvious.

"Hmmm, yeah okay," Sugar said sarcastically, "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" Sugar linked her arm around Santana's and pulled her in front of the class.

"Hey, everyone! This is Santana Lopez, she just transferred to our school today, she wants to join glee club isn't that exciting?" Sugar announced loudly clapping her hands in excitement. Santana chuckled nervously and pushed her glasses up her nose with her forefinger giving a small wave with her other hand.

Sugar began introducing her to all the members of the club, "That's Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Artie, Brittany and that's Brad, our pianist."

"Nice to meet you all," Santana smiled happily. She scanned the room, matching all their names to their faces. She kept her gaze on Brittany who was laughing at a joke Mike was telling her, Santana couldn't help but appreciate how adorable she looked when she was laughing. She didn't know how long she was staring until Mr. Schue began to clear his throat awkwardly.

"So, Santana, do you have a song prepared for us today?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Santana remembered.

"Whenever you're ready Santana." Mr. Schue prodded.

She pointed to Brad's direction and said, "Hit it."

_**I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart that can melt my own  
She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing  
She gives me presents**_  
_**With her presence alone  
She gives me everything I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home**_

**_She could make angels_**  
**_I've seen it with my own eyes_**  
**_You gotta be careful when you've got good love_**  
**_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying_**

**_But you're so busy changing the world_**  
**_Just one smile can change all of mine_**  
**_We Share the same soul_**  
**_We Share the same soul_**  
**_We Share the same soul_**

Santana finished the song, and everyone began cheering and clapping in amazement. Santana laughed as they all gathered around her, complimenting her performance and her voice.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Santana!"

* * *

_Songs: Angel- Jack Johnson_

_I'm probably not going to update until i have a good amount of reviews, so please do so!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone, I can't thank each and everyone enough for all your kind reviews and suggestions, I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you all are too! Without further ado, this is the second chapter._

_P.S- I forgot to give credit to where this fic was inspired by: Nayas-overalls (tumblr) .com[/]post[/]23824889410[/]au-in-which-nerd-santana-has-a-makeover_

* * *

Only a week had past and Santana had already regretted begging her parents to enroll at McKinley. The kids were extremely mean, calling her names and throwing slushies at her at least twice a day- once if she was lucky. The only thing that was keeping her from leaving was Brittany. Well, the glee club and Sugar, but mostly Brittany. It may seem silly, because Brittany has never even given her the time of day, but the thought of Santana actually getting to know the girl or having a conversation motivated her to stay.

_Speaking of the devil._ Santana thought. Brittany's locker was only few lockers down from her own. There she was again; laughing hysterically, at something Noah Puckerman had told her. _God damn it, she is so beautiful. _She couldn't help but feel her stomach churn at the sight. Even though she had learnt over this past week that Puck and her had been best friends since they were little, she couldn't help but feel jealousy bubble within her, she wanted to be the one to make Brittany laugh.

"Will you stop staring at her? She's going to notice." Sugar stated from behind her. Santana jumped, not only because the girl caught her looking at the blonde beauty, but because she had scared the crap out of her.

"Jesus Christ, Sugar! Learn to warn a girl." Santana slapped Sugars shoulder.

Sugar chuckled at how silly Santana was being. "You should just say hi to her or something! I heard she likes girls too!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Sugar leant next to her locker blocking her view from Brittany made herself comfortable.

Santana's eyes widened with hope, then shook her head, "What? No, you're being ridiculous. She would never go for a loser like me. I-I mean look at her, she's beautiful, perfect even, you must be crazy to think she'll ever even give me a chance."

"So you do have a crush on her," Sugar smirked, "You should at least give it a try, I mean you never know!"

"Like I said, Sug. You're being ridiculous. And I do NOT have a crush on her." She closed her locker looked over Sugars shoulder and gave Brittany one last admiring smile. "Come on, we're going to be late." Santana whined. Sugar caught up to her and they walked arm in arm to their class.

Xx

It was lunch, and of course Santana had the best seat in the cafeteria, her table was right across from Brittany , Quinn and the other cheerios. This way Santana can admire her from afar and not be so obvious. Santana's table consisted of the rest of the glee club. She sat next to Puck and sat across from Sugar.

Everyone in glee club had grown a quick liking to Santana, she wasn't shy, quite the opposite. She loved to talk, especially about things like comics, that's where Puck and her began to blossom a beautiful friendship. Since day one, they talked endlessly about their favorite superhero issues.

"_You really aren't so bad, Lopez,"_ Puck said that first day.

Next to Sugar, she considered Puck one of her really good friends.

"And that's where you always lose me," Sugar stood up and rolled her eyes playfully. Santana hadn't even noticed she was driveling about her comics with Puck.

"I'll see you after class, 'Tana," And with that, Sugar left, leaving a clear view of Brittany. But Brittany was also leaving. As Brittany stood up, she couldn't help but gaze slowly up her body. Brittany seemed to have legs that go on for days, anyone could agree on that.

Puck followed Santana's line of vision, "She's hot, isn't she?"

"W-What? What are you talking about Puck?" Santana was startled.

"You're not so subtle with your leering." Puck smirked like a little kid, "You know she's like my best friend, if you want, I could totally put in a good word for you." Santana thought this was a kind gesture, but she had doubts these 'good words' would make any difference.

"Thanks, but no thanks Puck. Seriously, don't try anything okay? I've only been here a week, I'll muster up the courage to talk to her some day." Santana smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, alright have it your way, Lopez." Puck chuckled and took a bite out of Santana's sandwich.

Xx

Another two weeks had past, and nothing had changed really. The kids at her school still pushed her into lockers, slushied her and called her names. Brittany had barely acknowledged her. A week ago, Santana had caught Brittany smiling at her. Well, at least, Santana thought it was her she was smiling at but she was upset to find out it was the person behind her she was _actually_ smiling at. But the whole situation embarrassed Santana, so she never spoke of it to anyone.

Here she was again, leaning against her locker, hugging her books to her chest. Staring longingly at Brittany wishing she had the courage to talk to her.

"I'm sick of seeing you like this every day. Just ask go and ask her out!" Sugar clapped her hands with excitement and hopped up and down like a little kid waiting in line to use a toilet.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't even know I exist!" Santana almost shouted.

"We should totally give you a makeover! I call it a 'Sugarvention'… Once I'm done with you, you're going to be looking so hot, everyone will want to have you, especially Brittany." Sugar cheered enthusiastically.

Santana sighed. _This could be good for me. _Santana thought. Even though it was hard for her to admit, Sugar was right, she was sick of feeling like this too. She had been trying every day, thinking of different scenarios to get the blonde to smile at her, talk to her, anything. She was beginning to get frustrated with herself and she now realized what she had to do.

"Okay, let's do this." She agreed.

"Trust me, you won't regret this," Sugar squealed and pulled Santana into her signature gut-crushing hug. Santana hugged Sugar back and smiled.

"I hope so."

**To be continued..**

* * *

_ Don't forget to review, it motivates me to write more chapters!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm still in shock of all the reviews i've received, thank you all so much for the kind feedback! I'm going to try to add a new chapter every other day. _

_This fic is inspired by: (In my previous chapters)_

_[update]: i don't know how my little 'please review' note was put in the middle, but i'm sorry, i moved it to the bottom, enjoy :)_

* * *

Santana would have never guessed spending time at the mall would be so exhausting. But she wasn't willing to give up just yet. Luckily for her, asking her parents for money to buy a whole new wardrobe was the least of her problems. Everything sugar had picked out for her had been pretty expensive, but Santana wasn't complaining. If anything, she was thankful for having someone care for her and help her out in a time of desperation. And she was more than desperate to get to know Brittany.

Three hours had past and she had spent and bought much more than she would have expected. They walked from store to store buying almost anything that went from underwear and bras to sexy/revealing clothing. But she didn't mind, truthfully, Santana was excited to get to show some skin.

"Ughhhh," Santana grunted. "Sugar, are we done yet?" She complained, her shoulders slouched, stumbling after her best friend. She was never used to walking around so much; it was like Christmas shopping with her mom for her extended family. The only difference was that it wasn't even Christmas, it was a Friday in the middle of September, and it was all for her.

"Um, no?" Sugar looked at her like she was stupid, "We still have to get more shoes, and short skirts! We definitely need those too. And fix your posture! Hunchbacks aren't attractive; you might get stuck like that someday! You'll thank me."

"Yes, mom." She mocked. She straightened her back and Sugar linked her arm through her own.

"Come on, I just spotted a dress, and I think I can hear it screaming your name." She pulled Santana forward, speeding over to the store as fast as she could.

Xx

_Six short skirts, eight new dresses, and five more pairs of shoes later…_

By the time they were done shopping it was already ten o' clock.

"Finally, we're done shopping." Sugar smiled, she set Santana's bags on the ground and rested her hands on her hips. Feeling satisfied she asked, "So? What do you think?"

Santana looked down at her hands, she was carrying four full shopping bags in one hand and five in the other, she thought for a quick second then decided on the best answer. "I think this is a lot, a tid bit too much, and I think my feet are going to fall off but you're the expert, and I trust you. I just hope this will get her to notice me."

Santana wasn't a religious girl, but she silently prayed to herself that this new look would at least change her reputation at school, and possibly help her receive a glance from that beautiful blonde goddess she had been eyeing for a month now.

"Oh, don't you worry. This will do just the trick! _Brittany _will be all over that in no time, along with everyone else at our school." Sugar smirked confidently then continued, "But you're not done with everything just yet, 'Tana. I still need to teach you how to wear your makeup, do your hair and you need to start wearing those contacts your parents bought you."

"But putting them in is such a draggggg," Santana whined. "And what's wrong with my makeup right now?" She gasped.

Sugar punched Santana's shoulder playfully, "Trust me, Santana, you're smart. Teaching you the 'one-oh-ones' of makeup will be a breeze, it's not much more than what you usually wear. Just a little bit of eye shadow and mascara will help!"

Santana wasn't hideous; anyone with eyes could see that, she just dressed a little dorky, that's all. But she had no one to impress, she was homeschooled for God's sake, she had spent most of her life inside. Her closet consisted of numerous superhero t-shirts, and straight-leg jeans. And as for makeup, Santana didn't need much. Every day she wore eyeliner, and her face was already tan and blemish-free, so concealers and cover-ups were never really needed.

Xx

"My house is right over there," Santana pointed. Sugar nodded her head and drove towards the direction she had pointed to. Santana did have a car, but Sugar thought it would be easier if she had driven since Santana had only been in Lima for a month, and she had yet to memorize the area.

"Oh my God, Santana? Is that your car?" Sugar asked with an ear-splitting shriek. Her mouth was open so wide that Santana could have sworn her jaw could have fell into her lap.

"Close your mouth Sugar, you might catch flies!" She joked, " But if you must know, yes, that is my car. My dad bought it for my seventeenth birthday, but I never get out of the house, so I don't drive it that often. It's really not that big of a deal."

Sugar put her car in park close to Santana's and dashed to the car immediately. They were both looking at a cherry red, 2011 BMW Z4 Roadster convertible.

"Not a big deal? What do you mean not a big deal! This car is so _hot_!You _have _to drive it to school on Monday, along with your new look? You will literally have everyone drooling over you! What's hotter than a sexy Latina in tight clothing? A sexy Latina in tight clothing driving a red BMW." She answered herself loudly. "Can I touch it?"

"Um, sure?" Santana scoffed and patted the hood of her car, "I guess I could put this baby into good use by driving it to school. So, we should probably go organize all this stuff, right?" She received no answer because Sugar was still staring bug-eyed at the shiny vehicle in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and tugged at Sugar's arm prying her eyes away from the car. Santana fished in her back left pant pocket for her house keys. "Found it." She whispered, mentally high-fiving herself, and unlocked the front doors to her humble abode.

"So this is my house, what do you think?" Santana asked her. She was tired, but she was just glad they had gotten the shopping over with, and that it was finally over.

"Whoa Santana, your place is awesome! It's like twice the size of my house!" Sugar dropped all her bags at once, and began touching anything and everything that she had found interesting. Santana laughed at her best friends wide eyed face. She gave her a quick tour of the house then began walking up the spiral steps and cleared her throat loudly, "Okay, I really appreciate you admiring everything I have, but I kind of need help getting all this into my room, so if you could…"

Sugar quickly picked up the bags she had left by the front door and sped up the stairs to catch up to her, "Sorry! I was a little distracted, it's not my fault you have really cool things in your house!"

Santana's room was enormous; the Lopez's house was built with two master bedrooms. Santana had gladly accepted the bedroom upstairs, while her parents took the slightly bigger room downstairs. The room had dark blue, almost black walls, along with a king-sized bed, a master bathroom, and a walk-in closet. She even had a bookshelf dedicated to her comic book collection.

"Make yourself comfortable," she advised Sugar, but she didn't need to be told twice; she ran full speed and pounced onto Santana's bed belly first.

"Mff lehhs fill laahfk jill," she murmured into the cotton bed spread.

"What did you just say?" Santana snorted while she was taking the things out of her bags.

Sugar turned her head to the side and cried, "My legs feel like jello!"

"Oh please, it's not like you had to put all these outfits on and test out all these shoes! My feet feel like they're going to fall off." She complained, slightly annoyed. "Resting time is over, Sugs. It's almost 11:30, and you still need to teach me how to do my makeup; we have a looooong night ahead of us."

"You're right," Sugar moaned.

She hopped off the bed and took a big breath of air into her lungs and responded, "Let's do this."

* * *

_Please review, it really does help motivate me to create new chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Another chapter! I'm sorry for those who want quicker updates, but I work as a hostess as a Japanese/Korean restaurant, and the holidays are kind of busy. And as for those who are asking for longer chapters, I also apologize, but I can't find much time. I'm trying my best though, I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Review, Comment, Suggest.  
_

* * *

"So how do you feel?" Sugar asked.

It was Monday morning at the Lopez residence, Santana was getting ready to show off her new look, and Sugar, as always, was there to help her. Sugar had insisted on coming over her house early that morning to encourage the girl with a pep-talk. Santana argued that it would be a hassle since they were both taking separate cars and her house wasn't technically on the way to school. But her best friend wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"I feel ridiculous." She shook her head nervously.

"Don't be nervous, just be confident! Look at you! You look smoking, if I swung that way I would tap that in two seconds." Sugar exclaimed, rubbing Santana's shoulders comfortingly.

Santana's hair was slightly curled. Her makeup was simple, she was wearing the same amount of eyeliner she usually wore and mascara, with a nude-ish dark color eye shadow. But as for her outfit, she was wearing a striped purple and black tight dress, which cut off a little above mid-thigh. The fitting fabric seemed to outline her slim figure perfectly. Over her dress she wore a black leather jacket, that said 'punk' but 'sexy'. And for her shoes, she wore black high-heeled ankle boots.

"I'm not nervous," Santana objected while standing to her feet, "Surprisingly, I feel great. Ridiculous, but great." She smiled adoringly to her friend, "Thank you."

"No problem, 'Tana. You ready to go?" She grinned eyeing the Latina up and down approvingly.

Santana looked at herself one more time in the mirror then nodded.

Xx

As Santana pulled into the parking lot of the school, she noticed practically everyone's eyes on her sleek BMW. She spotted a space next to Sugar and put her car in park. As she got out of her car, grabbing her things, she smirked at the crowd that had gathered around her. She scanned the swarm of students, but no Brittany.

She easily slipped off the dark sunglasses that rested on the bridge of her nose then put them in her purse. She loved the attention; she wasn't going to deny that. The open-mouthed looks she was receiving from both sexes gave her more confidence.

"You got a little drool there." Santana warned at the jock standing closest to her. She simply picked up the bottom of his shirt to wipe the area she had mentioned. She winked at him and he nearly lost his balance.

"Let's go Sugar," She instructed, she slipped her arm through her friends and they began walking towards the entrance of the school.

Sugar burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles,"What was that?" She grinned, "Did you see him? He almost fell!"

"I don't know what came over me," Santana whispered, "It just happened so naturally, I feel awesome Sugar, I can't thank you enough."

Sugar opened the door and responded, "Here you go, your highness." She curtsied.

"Shut up," the Latina laughed.

Once she looked up, she froze. All eyes were on her, and everyone had split like the red sea. Every single student was in shock, she heard people whispering, "oh my god, who is that?" or even "is that Santana Lopez?" or just "damn."

Once she began walking again, she spotted none other than Brittany S. Pierce herself turning the corner her binder gripped snug against her chest. _Could she be any more adorable?_ Santana thought. _Shit! She's coming this way! _She realized and started to panic.

Sugar quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Brittany's view. "Don't look at her. Just walk ahead, _with confidence. _Act like you didn't even notice her, and one more thing? Look _sexy_." Sugar whispered then pushed, "Go, go!"

Santana began to strut forward. _Don't stop. Look sexy. _She had to remind herself over and over again. She grinned confidently passing the beautiful cheerleader.

Brittany stopped in her tracks, and turned around._ Who is that? _She thought. She looked at her from head to toe, admiring the way she walked and dressed. _She's beautiful._

Santana could almost feel her gaze burn holes in her jacket. It was so hard for her not to glance behind her shoulder. Santana continued to walk forward to her next class.

Sugar quickly followed her friend to their class. "Oh my god, you should have seen her face!" She boasted, "She was like eye raping you once you past her. By the way, you nailed that strut."

"Did she really?" Santana wondered. It may look like she was calm, but in her mind she was freaking out, singing on the top of her lungs. She was just happy that she had noticed her, finally.

Xx

_Middle of the day.._

"Who is she?" Brittany demanded Puck's slamming Puck's locker shut.

"What was that for? And who the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked her dumbly. He already knew from week one that Santana was eyeing the blonde, but of course he couldn't do anything about it, because Santana had asked him not to. But Puck had never seen this side of Brittany and he was a little frightened.

"That really pretty Hispanic girl. I know you sit next to her at lunch!" She snapped.

"Aww, has Britt-Britt gone all soft now?" He pouted trying to make fun of her.

"Just shut up, and tell me what you know about her!" She pushed. She was eager. Ever since she had laid eyes on her, she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was almost like she was haunting her, everywhere she saw her almost everywhere.

"Okay, fine." Puck said, "That right there…" He continued pointing to the beautiful Latina, "Is Santana Lopez, she actually moved here a month ago… You know she's in glee club right?"

_Damn, Sugar did a really good job. _Puck thought.

"A month ago? How come I didn't know? She's in glee club, since when?" Brittany questioned her best friend. "And stop looking at her like a piece of meat!"

"Is Britty jealous?" Puck mocked. Brittany punched his chest, hard.

"Well… She used to look a little different than she does now… She was the one that wore glasses, she's like best friends with Sugar?" He explained rubbing the sore spot from where Brittany's fist had made impact, "Why are you so curious?"

"Um, do you not see her?" She said like it was obvious, "She's gorgeous. Literally everyone is looking at her, I'm pretty sure she's turning all the girls here into lesbians. I can't get her out of my mind, and I think it's a sign or something that I have to have her." Brittany responded.

"You seem pretty serious about this," Puck poked.

"I… I guess I am." Brittany shrugged looking down at her fidgeting hands. Puck put his arm around her and they began walking down the hallway.

"Okay, I'll help you get your girl." Puck smiled, "Now where did you learn to punch like that?"

Xx

"Three guys have already asked me out," Santana mentioned walking up to Sugars locker, "I feel bad though, I guess 'I'm a lesbian' doesn't mean anything to anyone anymore." She sighed.

"That's a good thing! You're like irresistible." Sugar laughed, "So are you feeling alright?"

"Well, other than the fact that Brittany still isn't nestled up to me in my arms, I could say I'm feeling like I usually do."

"Oh don't be like that 'Tana, you'll get her soon! This is just the beginning! All you have to do is taunt her with your hotness, and she'll come running with time, trust me." Sugar explained.

Xx

_One week later…_

There Santana was, leaning against one of the open doors of her English classroom, staring longingly at Brittany lost in deep thought. The whole 'don't look at her and act sexy' thing wasn't going exactly as planned. Yeah, she was getting glances from Brittany every now and then, but neither one of them had made an effort to say anything.

Partially because Sugar had told her to wait until Brittany made a move. Santana wasn't allowed to return her glance though, it was all about 'hard to get' Sugar had mentioned earlier that she needed to be patient, and she was doing the best she could.

They had glee club together, so it wasn't technically hard to spark a conversation. But they both said nothing.

Brittany opened her locker and began emptying her backpack putting all her unwanted materials and books inside. Santana let out a puff of air, _she gets prettier every day. _Suddenly, Brittany stopped shuffling the binders in her locker. As she closed it shut, she turned her whole body towards Santana.

"Hey," she said as she waved, smiled, winked, and then walked away.

Santana's body felt heavy, she felt like she was going to collapse. _Did she just say that to me? _Santana grabbed a hold of the door she had been leaning on and scanned the hallway to see if she had been waving to anyone else. But no one was there. It finally clicked in her head, _She was talking to me._

"Hi," Santana said. But she was too late, Brittany had already left.

_Oh my god._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while I know, but I've been busy! I'm sorry this isn't much of a long chapter, but it's an update! Enjoy._

* * *

It's been a whole week since Brittany had first said 'hi' to Santana. Although, very now and then they would smile at each other from across the hall or the choir room, and Santana would cherish every second of it. Sugar had mentioned to her a few days ago to ask her out, and Santana would have loved to do nothing more than just that. But to be honest, she was nervous. And every time she had thought she had the chance to, she had been sadly mistaken; being interrupted by some meaningless student trying to get her number or something along those lines.  
She was nice enough to turn them down politely, though. She really had no interest in anyone other than Brittany.  
But today was Friday, and she was wandering the halls, not letting anything stop her from asking the blonde. She had to do it before it was too late. She spotted Brittany standing by her locker, doodling a unicorn on her whiteboard that hung above her locker door.  
She paused for a brief second. _Breathe Santana_. She drew in one large breath of air and walked up to her. Every step she took as she got closer made her panic a little more inside.  
"That's a really good unicorn." Santana complimented through her smiling teeth.  
"Thank you!" Brittany said enthusiastically, "I've had a lot of practice." She dropped her marker in a cup and lightly closed her locker turning all her attention to the person standing beside her.  
She smiled wider once she saw who it was and hugged her books to her chest and looked Santana in the eyes. Santana couldn't help but admire how Brittany's blue eyes glowed when she smiled.  
"Oh, hey Santana!" She added.  
"You know who I am?" Santana accidentally slipped. But before she could say something else to cover her mishap Brittany responded,  
"Of course I do silly, you've been the talk of the school for like a whole week."  
"Oh, right," Santana breathed, she never really got used to the fact that everyone was trying to get her to notice them. But right now, in this moment, her focus was all on Brittany. She knew that whenever she was around her, she would easily forget everyone and everything that was around her.  
"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I was just wondering... I know we don't know each other all that well, but I was thinking maybe you wanted to do something this weekend? To... I don't know... get to know each other? I just realized since I see you in the hallways a lot, and you're also in glee club... I don't mean for this to sound like a date, unless you want it to be a date, because i do... I mean..." Santana cleared her throat again, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"  
Brittany giggled and nodded, "I think it's cute."  
She could have sworn a part of her had died a little inside. "So what do say?"  
"I say, it's a date. Pick me up tonight at 8." She said flirtatiously then ripped out a sheet of paper from one of her binders and scribbled her number and address on it to give to Santana. She winked, then brushed past her sweetly.  
Santana looked down at the paper, noticing how adorable Brittany's handwriting was; she dotted her i's with hearts! She neatly folded the paper then carefully stuffed it into her pocket.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and read the time. _1:37? It's going to be a long day._She thought.

_Later that day at Santana's house..._

"Stop pacing around so much! You're making _ME_ nervous, you'll be fine! Just stay calm, and be yourself. She agreed to this date, didn't she?" Sugar shrieked, as she stopped her friend from walking from wall to wall.  
"Do you really think it's a date?" Santana stopped pacing, looking at her best friend with a stunned expression.  
"Of course it's a date, silly! She told you to pick her up at 8, she gave you her number and address? You're picking her up for god's sake!"  
"I just- I've never been on a date before..." She dropped her head feeling embarrassed.  
Sugar put her hands on her best friend's shoulders, "Listen to me," She shook a little, "You're going to do great." She said excitedly, chuckling a little and giving the Latina an enthusiastic smile, "You're in! You're so in! She agreed to go out with you, and now that you've reeled her in, all you have to do is hold on to her." Sugar lowered her head to meet Santana's eyes, and gave her a caring grin.  
Santana finally broke, and smirked back at her.  
"Thank you, Sug, I don't know what I would do without you."  
"I know, I'm awesome!" Sugar spun on her heel and flopped back onto Santana's bed. It was already 7:16. "So what are you going to wear?"  
Santana froze again and ran to her closet, throwing out everything that she didn't think was good enough, once she finally found something that she thought was appropriate she called Sugar's name.  
"Sugar? So, what do you think?"  
She was wearing a sleeveless navy dress that hugged her hips in all the right places, the neck line was cut deep enough to show the right amount of cleavage.

Sugar jaw was wide open, she was star-struck, "I've taught you well, Lopez."

Santana laughed, swatting the girl on the arm, "So I'm guessing I look okay?"

"Okay?" Her friend huffed in disbelief, "You look so hot!" She half screamed, making Santana chuckle.

"Oh, stop it." She rolled her eyes.

"Where are you taking her out to anyway?"

"Don't you worry," Santana chimed, "I have it all planned out."

_Back at Brittany's house..._

It was only 7:30 and Brittany was rummaging through closet looking for things to enhance her outfit.

"Whoaaaa, hello there, hot mama," Puck called, "Mama Pierce let me in, by the way."

Brittany scoffed. "So I look okay?"

"You look more than okay, if she doesn't want to have sex with you just by seeing this," He paused pointing at her outfit, "Then I don't know what will! ...I'd tap that."

"Oh, shut up!" Brittany croaked, picking up her nearest pillow and throwing it at him, hard. She broke out into a fit of giggles and Puck laughed along with her.

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel okay… I'm kind of nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know… She's the hottest girl in school, and I've been waiting for what almost feels like forever for her to do something… anything; maybe she's just not that interested?" Brittany explained.

Brittany was wrong, though. Ever since Santana had laid eyes on her she just couldn't get enough. _If only she knew... _Puck had thought.

"_She _asked _you _out, didn't she?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but-" Puck interrupted, "If she asked _you _out, that means she likes you, and she wants to get to know you better, become closer."

Brittany nodded, and he continued, "There's really nothing to worry about, you could be dressed as a trashcan, and she would still want to go on this date with you and that goes for anyone, not just her. I promise."

Brittany joked, "When did you become so sweet? …You're my best friend."

"You too, Britt. Don't worry about tonight, okay? Just be you, and have fun! … So where is she taking you?"

"I actually have no idea." Brittany finished.

* * *

_Review, Suggest, Comment._


End file.
